


[Message sent at 5:14AM]

by Anonymous



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, chat fic, i honestly had no idea what possessed me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: changkyun just wants to be hyunwoo and yeojoo's new pet cat,  jooheon is persistent, minji is good at keeping count, hoseok has the tendency to be passive-aggressive,  and dodo just wants the group parents to stop sexting in the groupchat
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous





	[Message sent at 5:14AM]

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly have no idea what possessed me to do this.

handydany: can hyunwoo and yeojoo please adopt me

handydany: im honestly gonna cry

handydany: PLEASE YOU CAN ADOPT ME AS YOUR CAT IF YOU WANT TO

yooreka: rnt u in class rn

handydany: and??? 

handydany: let a guy cry over a homecooked meal

honeybee: @nunyoom i want a Brother

mingeegee: have u ever thought of adopting a dog,,,

yooreka: @mingeegee u r 24

mingeegee: & ????? thats nearly 4 human years

nunyoom: @honeybee dont you have one already? 

nunyoom: @handydany @mingeegee no thank you eunbi angela and malsook are enough

honeybee: am i not ur son

honeybee: what have i done wrong that my parents wont give me what i want

yooreka: ive been on birth control my entire life

nunyoom: you're 21

honeybee: ALL I ASKED FOR WAS FOR A BROTHER

hotteoki: u kno if changkyun begged them to adopt him as a pet thatd mean ud be a pet too???? 

honeybee: are bomi and yeoreum not ur children

hotteoki: LEAVE THEM OUT OF YOUR FILTHY MOUTH

yooreka: if i said yes thatd enable the two of u

yooreka: and u two already act as if our apartment is ur house

nunyoom: right

nunyoom: baby im at the shop what else do you want

dodont: your dick

hotteoki: babe no omg

mingeegee: but is she wrong? 

handydany: i can handle walking in yeojoo sucking hyunwoo's face

handydany: but not when she sucked his dick

yooreka: JUST ONE FUCKING TIME

dodont: 'one' she says

honeybee: has anyone tallied

mingeegee: as the best friend since middle school

mingeegee: approximately 29 times

mingeegee: for that alone

dodont: accidental sexting in the gc? 

yooreka: SH UFJSKFODODFUCK YOUR UO MOSUTH

nunyoom: @yooreka baby pls

yooreka: melona

hotteoki: a staggering 165 times

hotteoki: ONE HUNDRED AND SIXTY-FIVE

handydany: auto-download who

honeybee: every day i fear accepting a facetime from him 

mingeegee: remember when we thought they were exhibitionists

hotteoki: the same couple who turn red just by holding hands

nunyoom: @yooreka why would they have melona????? 

yooreka: oh god babe no DONT

dodont: @nunyoom melonas everywhere what do u mean

nunyoom: not here lmao

nunyoom: why would this shop sell them?? 

yooreka: BABEENNEJDKS

hotteoki: wait where are you

nunyoom: red container

honeybee: DMS ARE A THING

yooreka: i want to die

**Author's Note:**

> red container is an adult shop in seoul! to whoever planning to go through my history - im not going to seoul nor am i planning to buy sex toys tq


End file.
